


Programmable for Life-Like Behavior

by WretchedArtifact



Category: Original Work
Genre: Impregnation, Other, Robot Sex, Sex Robots, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedArtifact/pseuds/WretchedArtifact
Summary: Lea's friends hire her a Conception Assistant to help her get pregnant--and they spring for the Luxury edition.





	Programmable for Life-Like Behavior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marie_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_L/gifts).



CAL had just inserted its phallus-shaped probe into her vagina when Lea said, "You know, we used to get by just fine with turkey basters.”

CAL’s digital eyes blinked at her. Whoever had programmed its blinks had made them slightly asynchronous, to give it a little more realism. “I wonder why you spent so much money to have me attend on you, then.”

“ _I_ didn’t,” Lea said. “My friends did. They seemed to think you were worth it.” The phallus twisted inside her, and CAL’s front panel gave a muted _beep._ “It’s nice to have friends who care so much about the quality of what goes into my cunt.”

“And what comes out of it, presumably,” CAL said. The phallus twisted again, pressed in a half-inch further, just on the edge of uncomfortable. Lea sucked in a breath and held it. “Fifteen seconds,” CAL said.

She waited, tense, for its scan to finish. The dark screen of CAL’s face glowed with neutral digital features: stylized eyes, nose, mouth. It had smiled at her, once, when it first arrived, and she immediately made it turn that feature off. The only thing creepier than an anthropomorphic machine sticking a probe up her vag was one that did it with a smile.

After fifteen seconds, the phallus retreated, pulling free of her vagina with a wet sigh. “Scan complete,” CAL said. “I’ve transmitted your data to the lab for genetic testing. The results should be available within two days. Once the lab has synthesized a genetically appropriate sperm sample, we can proceed to fertility treatment and insemination. At that time, I’ll need access to your body four times a day, six hours apart.”

Oh, that wasn’t intrusive or inconvenient at all. “For how long?” Lea asked.

Another slightly mistimed blink. “The basic procedure lasts roughly two minutes,” CAL said. “You can choose to make it last longer, of course. That’s one of the benefits of the Luxury edition.”

“So if they’d gotten me a CAB, it’d just be wham, bam, thank you ma’am? Dive in, shoot its load, pull out?”

CAL said, straight-faced, “You could call CAB the turkey baster in the line of Conception Assistants.”

Lea laughed despite herself. She hadn’t expected the bot to have jokes _._ “And what about you?” she asked. “Are you a good lay?”

“I’m highly customizable, and I respond well to direction.”

“Well, shit,” she said. “I wish _you_ could be this kid’s father.”

“I hear that a lot,” CAL said.

 

* * *

 

The fertility treatments made her moody, but fortunately CAL’s neutral mien never wavered, even when she sniped and yelled at it. She much preferred it sticking probes up her cunt than injecting her with needles. Two days before her projected ovulation, a worker from the genetic lab showed up at her house and loaded a canister of bespoke sperm into the cold storage compartment behind CAL’s front panel. “We’ll start insemination tomorrow morning,” CAL said when the worker left, and retreated into its charging pod for the night.

Lea woke up the next morning feeling a little nervous. And why shouldn’t she be? It was weird enough to think about being fucked by a machine, let alone a machine with enough intelligence to engage in context-dependent repartee. When CAL came into her bedroom, its treads moving quietly on the carpet, Lea looked at the placid digital expression on its face and said, “Do you get anything out of this?”

“In what way?”

“Does it feel good for you when you do it?”

“Not physically,” it said. “But I always learn from it. I take great satisfaction in learning.”

Lea rolled her eyes. “All right, nerd,” she said. “Let’s get this over with.”

She took off her underwear and settled back on the bed with a pillow under her hips. Once CAL was done, she’d have to lie there for half an hour to make sure every last spermatozoa had its chance to wriggle past her cervix. CAL’s upper half levered up off its motorized base, allowing it to lean over the bed, and the robotic arm with its attached phallus extended out. Then, to her surprise, two _other_ robotic arms folded out from its sides: thinner, with odd gray nodules on the end. “What do those do?” she asked.

“Various manipulations.”

That sounded both hot and ominous. “Okay,” Lea said, trying to relax. “Do what you’re gonna do.”

The phallus moved with bullseye efficiency to her cunt. Like last time, it dribbled lube over the entrance before pushing in, and once it was inside it twisted quickly, orienting itself to the location of her cervix with a faint _beep_. “How’s the size?” CAL asked. “Too big, too small?”

Lea had not yet encountered a human dick that she would call _too big_. “I could go bigger, if you’re offering.”

She felt something she had never felt before in her life: the phallus inside her swelled, pushing against the walls of her cunt in all directions. “Whoa,” Lea said. “How are you doing that?”

“It’s a proprietary technology,” CAL said. “That increased the circumference by a millimeter. Is that enough, or do you want more?”

“Yeah, give me another one,” Lea breathed.

The phallus dilated her cunt open another millimeter. The tightness was exquisite. “Another,” Lea said, and then, “another,” repeating it until her cunt was straining painfully around the mechanical hardness. “Oh, fuck,” Lea gasped. She felt stoppered, like a cork in a wine bottle. “That’s the stuff.”

“Your internal pressure has set off my fail-safe,” CAL said. “I’m not able to increase the circumference any further. Shall I begin pleasuring you?”

“Maybe don’t call it that,” Lea said. “But yeah.”

One of the thinner robotic arms extended and laid its gray nodule alongside her clit. A mild vibration began, sending a pleasant thrill through her tightly stuffed cunt. The phallus began to make very small motions, pulling out by what couldn’t even be a centimeter before nudging back in. CAL must’ve been trying to get her used to it. “Tell me if you feel any pain,” CAL said.

“Mm-hmm,” Lea said, closing her eyes. There _was_ pain, and it felt fucking amazing. She had known from the start that she wasn’t going to wait around for the right guy before having a kid, but now she was seriously starting to question whether a human dick was ever going to be enough to satisfy her again.

CAL’s probe started to move a little faster. Its path was very well-lubed; it must’ve been releasing more inside her. The vibration coming from the nodule alongside her clit grew stronger, and Lea’s breathing started to quicken as CAL pushed it in closer, so the indirect vibrations were shaking her clit sideways. With her eyes closed, she couldn’t see CAL move the other robotic arm, but she heard the whirr of servos and then a matching vibration pressed against the other side of her clit. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” Lea groaned. If she were doing this herself, she probably would’ve been tempted to just stick a vibe directly on top of it, but this sideways squeezing teasing felt fucking phenomenal. “You gotta fuck me harder, CAL, I’m dying.”

The phallus started moving faster. The sensation of incredible fullness was only heightened by the odd symphony of sounds that accompanied it: whirring servos, the wet squelch of her flesh being roughly penetrated. She heard the occasional _beep_ , too, and with increasing breathlessness she asked “Why are you beeping?”

“I’m keeping track of your arousal. I’ll release the semen over your cervix just prior to orgasm, so the contractions can pull the sperm cells deeper.”

“You can tell when I’m about to come?”

“It’s a complex algorithm, but it’s usually fairly accurate,” CAL said. “As I said, I’m constantly learning.”

Now the phallus started all-out thrusting, heavy hard jolts into her exquisitely stretched cunt that made her moan in pained elation. The vibrating nodules alongside her clit started moving in small circles, so instead of steady pleasure from both sides, she got an electrifying jolt when the two rotated close and squeezed her clit between them. Each buzzy _jolt_ was timed to match the deepest part of the phallus’s thrust, machine-perfect, and Lea groaned, “CAL, I fucking love you.”

“I appreciate the sentiment,” CAL said.

The vibrations grew stronger; the phallus punched harder into her cunt; and on a rising crescendo of beeps Lea came, her whole body thrashing on the bed. Instantly the phallus stilled inside her, and she heard a small, faint hiss from CAL’s front panel, where the sperm canister was installed. The nodules alongside her clit stopped moving, but kept up a mild vibration, working her through the last of her orgasm until her body slumped back onto the bed, heavy and satisfied.

“Insemination complete,” CAL said, and began to pull back all three of its arms. Before the phallus pulled out completely, she felt an odd heat at the entrance to her cunt. “I’ve inserted a biodegradable plug to keep the sample from leaking out. It will dissolve naturally in about half an hour.”

The phallus pulled free, and Lea reached down and poked gingerly at the hard, wax-like plug sealing up her vagina. “What’s it made out of?”

“The material is a proprietary formulation, but it’s body safe, I assure you.”

Lea watched as CAL reset itself, retracting the lube-glazed phallus back into its inner cavity and settling its upper half back on the motorized base. The dark screen of its face held the same placid, stylized expression. “You’re gonna do that to me four times a day?” Lea panted.

“For the next four days, yes.”

 _Fuck._ “If you put a plug in me at the end of it, do I actually have to be lying on my back the whole time?” Lea asked. She pictured herself up on her hands and knees on the bed, or maybe standing, bent over the dining room table. Hell, she pictured herself doing dishes at the kitchen sink while it stood behind her, thin mechanical arms disappearing under her skirt with a wet squelching _whirr_.

“You will need to lie down once the sample is inserted,” CAL said. “Until then, however, you are free to direct me however you wish.”

A pleasant anticipation rolled through Lea’s already-tingling body. She stretched languidly. “Wonderful,” she said. “I’ve got some things in mind that might be unconventional.”

CAL’s digital eyes gave a mild, mistimed blink.

“I always welcome the opportunity to learn,” it said.


End file.
